


在巴黎

by LiZZie_x



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x
Summary: 巴黎蜜月时期发生的真实事件。（滚
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 7





	在巴黎

现在你们在法国巴黎某个汽车旅馆的昏暗房间里互相瞪着对方，好像刚才那个意乱情迷的法式吻不是你们的本意一样。  
该死的法国！你就知道会这样！两个人，就你们两个人，来法国；一个房间，一张床，还有很多他给你买的香蕉奶昔。  
你承认你是一时冲动……但是，嘿，这跟和在俱乐部声嘶力竭几个小时后亲吻那些台下尖叫的女孩儿能有什么区别？  
这他妈的当然有区别，麦卡特尼，刚刚把舌头伸到你喉咙里的是你的好伙计约翰列侬，一个男的，然后你不但没有把他一脚踹开，反而双手攀在他的脖子上，主动加深了这个“兄弟情一般”的吻，你们的胸膛隔着衣服贴在一起，你发誓你感觉到了擂鼓般的心跳，只是你不知道是他的还是你的还是说其实是你们两个的。然后你感觉到他的舌尖轻松的探进来，划过你的上颚，你瑟缩了一下，接着不甘示弱地吻回去，撬开他的牙，捉住他的舌头——你们两个都总想夺取主导权。总之你们的唇齿黏腻地交缠在一起，滚烫急促的呼吸也喷撒在对方的脸颊上，喔，他的手什么时候摸到你的屁股的？你不太在意，因为你的手指早就陷在他那愚蠢的头发里了。  
你要喘不过气了，但你还是渴求地吞咽着，该死的他的肺活量是怎么回事？明明你的也不错，毕竟可以连续唱上几个小时的歌……但你已经头脑发晕了，因此你极不情愿地想从这个法式的火辣的吻里抽离出来——呃，有点困难但是，好吧，尽管你挺不想让他的手离开你的屁股但你总不能像十五岁的姑娘一样因为接吻就晕倒吧？  
所以就是现在，你们就这么有点震惊于刚才发生了什么又有点意乱情迷地瞪着对方。  
但他看起来棒极了，你看，他的头发因为你胡乱抓牢的手而四处支棱着，薄薄的嘴唇泛着粉红，那肯定是你刚才迷恋地吮吸的缘故，还有他的眼睛，有一点躲闪但又透着一种让你想继续刚才那件事的光亮……  
但你们就这么僵持着，试图理清刚才那个好像有点（好像有点？）超过友情的热吻以及弄清楚接下来应该做些什么来挽就一下局面。  
你在他的神情里看到了他和你一样的犹豫但……这是巴黎，不是吗？你想着，就这么一次，就一次，让你一直以来心底最深处的幻想和悸动得到满足。  
你确信他也是这么想的，因此在他伸出手捉住你手腕的前一秒你就已经拉近了你们的距离，再一次地，你们不分彼此地吻在一起。  
要说这一次和上一次有什么不同，也许只有你把手从他的夹克下面伸进去扯出他的衬衫再紧密地把掌心贴在他后腰的皮肤上，而他加重了呼吸的同时也加重了舔咬你嘴唇以及进一步深入的力度导致你再一次有些头晕而已。瞧，并没有太大的不同。  
你真想立刻脱掉你们俩身上的衣服，好让你们可以更亲密地触碰彼此，但你想你们都难以忽视小腹下方传来的肿胀的感觉。  
所以你，保罗 行动派 麦卡特尼，立刻把双手从约翰列侬那光洁的背部（什么时候摸上去的？）拿下来，开始试图在闭眼接吻的同时搞定你们裤子的拉链。  
你知道这种触觉连结的停止令他很不高兴，因为在你们忙碌的唇齿间他发出一声小小的不满的咕哝，但很快他也开始和你一起对付着那该死的碍事的拉链。  
一边法式热吻一边解裤链可一点也不容易，鉴于你们每一分每一秒都在想着靠彼此更近一点，约翰 行动派 列侬抓着你的小臂把你压在了墙上。好吧，除了后脑勺撞得有点疼以外没什么不对。  
甚至，非常对，裤链解开了，现在你们同样坚挺的老二隔着两层薄薄的棉布贴在一起，你简直快为这种触感发疯了。  
你们都把胯部无意识的向前顶弄着，急切地追逐着这种粗糙的快感，但你们的嘴唇仍然不肯分开一秒，好像离开了彼此就活不下去一样。  
喔，他用膝盖分开了你的腿，你感到一阵惊恐，随即又被强烈的兴奋感席卷了，你意识到这个动作是双向的，你也正用膝盖分开他的腿。尽管半褪下的外裤仍然束缚着你们的动作，但这并不妨碍你和他大腿内侧的皮肤贴合在一起，滚烫又紧密。  
你们在接吻空隙间的喘息越来越大声，几乎能够盖过你的心跳。还不够，远远不够。你腾出手去摸索他内裤的边缘，他立刻心领神会。总之你们不得不暂停一下天知道为什么可以持续那么久的热吻，好让你们能迅速褪下内裤，在这期间你听见你们两人都发出懊恼的声音。可是他妈的，约翰列侬到底为什么那么喜欢接吻？  
当然是没有空闲考虑这些，内裤褪到膝盖下方后，你们又迫不及待地扑在一起，投入那漫长无止尽的热吻里，随即你发现他用一只手握住了你们的老二，好让它们也贴在一起。  
老天，这一定是世界上最美妙的感觉，你不由自主地发出一阵喘息，甚至忘记了接吻这件事。  
但很快这就变成了第二美妙的感觉，因为他开始上下晃动他的手腕，模拟某种活塞运动。  
“操…”你说出了你们开始接吻以来的第一个单词，不是什么好词但这是唯一能表示你当下感受的词了。  
快感迅速地从小腹腾起再顺着脊背蔓延全身，此刻你们只能蹭着对方同样汗津津的脸颊或者脖颈，并且持续不断地发出喘息声。  
那只手的频率因为快感带来的无力而慢下来，你当机立断地把自己的一只手也覆了上去，你听见他发出一声压抑着的呻吟。  
随后一切变得疯狂又粗鲁，你们握着老二的两只手开始迅速地上下活动，甚至不管这动作是不是会带来疼痛，你们的呻吟也因为身体的晃动而变得短促破碎，并且越来越高昂，你和他的额头贴在一起，交换着彼此毫无规律的喘息。  
就快到了，你感觉到那一点正在临近而你只需要——  
“看着我，”他突然说，“我要你看着我。”  
你已经被高潮的前一刻刺激得失去了语言能力，只好强迫自己对上他的眼睛，那里面闪烁着狂热和激情——  
操操操，他一定比你先到，因为你看见他眼神失焦，猛的屏住了呼吸——喔这就是约翰列侬高潮的样子。  
随后你迎来了你的，这时你什么也看不见了，顶峰的快感直冲你全身，你只感觉到你在颤抖，以及你们一定发出了很大的声音。  
等你开始回过神来的时候你发现你们彼此紧贴在对方的颈窝里，就像某种相互依偎取暖的小鸟；而你们关键的那两只手仍然在那个地方，上面淋了，好吧，不知道是谁的东西。  
你们就这么喘息着倚靠着对方。你试图理顺呼吸，正要开口说些什么，却感觉到他一点点地吻着你的肩颈，小心地缓慢地啄吻，全然没有了你们之前的疯狂。  
好吧，在这种温柔里你完全忘了自己正想要说些什么，然后他一点点吻上来，耳垂，脸颊，再到嘴唇。他捧起你的脸——虽然有一只手是，呃，湿的——好像捧起什么珍贵的东西，开始了一个真正温柔的法式长吻。  
老天，你还能说什么呢，你所能够做的不过是环住他的腰，把你们拉的近一点，再近一点，就这样衣冠不整，满足又疲惫地吻在一起。  
这都怪巴黎，你想，仍然沉浸在唇齿交缠的吻里。让你就这一次悸动成真。  
该死的法国巴黎！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
